


Two birds

by Everythingisevil



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Reunion, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Sorta gay idk, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingisevil/pseuds/Everythingisevil
Summary: From WK11 to the world tag team league...





	Two birds

Two birds on a wire  
One tries to fly away  
And the other  
Watches him close  
From that wire  
He says he wants to as well  
But he is a liar

Dustin watches, from his Television, it’s the 5th of January, 2017 in Philadelphia and Chuck Taylor is drunk. He’s watching Wrestle Kingdom and drunk tweeting. He’ll probably end up deleting them later anyway. The first match is The Young bucks vs. Roppongi vice. Watching his best friend walk out on that big stage without him hurts but he smiles when Greg says to the camera “this is for you Dustin!” Before taking another gulp of cheap alcohol. He wishes he could be on that stage too but he knows he isn’t as good as Greg, or as stupid Rocky. Dustin cheers loudly when RPG Vice win the belts and sees Greg text him ‘That was for you, hope you can win belts with me in Japan too’ he stares at the message, 

He knows Greg is lying.

I'll believe it all  
There's nothing I won't understand  
I'll believe it all  
I won't let go of your hand

‘I hope so too, congrats on the win’ Greg stares at the reply and sighs, looking down at the belt on his lap then to Rocky. “I think Dustin’s sad.” He speaks slow, tilting his head at the message.   
“Why? Asks Rocky, looking up from the lump of material that is his ring gear.   
“I think he wishes he was here, with me, y’know?” He says watching as Rocky’s gaze softens and he says “Dustin should be here, he should be ROH, he’s good enough.” Greg nods at this and looks back down at his phone.   
‘I’m getting you here, I’m getting you to ROH if it’s the last thing I do.’ He texts, wanting his best friend, here in New Japan and in Ring of Honor. 

Two birds on a wire  
One says come on  
And the other says  
I'm tired  
The sky is overcast  
And I'm sorry  
One more or one less  
Nobody's worried

‘And how are you going to do that Greg?’ He replies, staring at the text He was just sent. He knows Greg is lying, he doesn’t deserve to be there, he isn’t anything special.   
‘I’m in Chaos, I can at least talk to Gedo.’ Chuck scoffs and rolls his eyes to his phone.   
‘Have fun with that’ Is the last message he sent before crumpling onto his bed and passing out. 

I'll believe it all  
There's nothing I won't understand  
I'll believe it all  
I won't let go of your hand

Greg stares at the stubborn message before reading it out to Rocky, who sighs and looks somewhat guilty. “I shouldn’t have brought you here.” Baretta just shook his hair and remarked “I need to talk to Dustin, face to face, I have to return to America.” Rocky sighed and shifted in his seat.   
“Well, I’ve been thinking, if we lose these belts... and don’t get them back... I’m going to let you go up to the heavyweights.” Greg stared at Rocky in shock “but what about you?” He asked, running his hands through his hair.   
“I’ll either manage you, go solo or manage someone else.” Rocky stood up and put his hand on Greg’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine.” 

Two birds of a feather  
Say that they're always  
Gonna stay together  
But one's never goin' to  
Let go of that wire  
He says that he will  
But he's just a liar

“The youngbucks are the new IWGP Jr. Heavyweight champions!” Greg clung onto the ropes of the ring, panting hard. He looked at Matt and Nick, then staggered over to Rocky, heaving his tag partner to his feet. He looked over to The Young bucks who were talking, however he could barely hear it. He looked down at Rocky and put his hand on Rocky’s back and whispered “You Okay?” To which Rocky just nodded.   
Rocky took the mic and began to talk, panting along the way. Greg watched his tag team partner as he announced he was letting him transfer to the heavyweight division. The crowd was shocked, even though Baretta knew it was going to happen, it was still surprising to him. Rocky hugged him and jumped up for a high five. Before the two went backstage.   
Cheering greeted them once they were backstage. Many hugged and chatted to Rocky, then congratulated Greg on his transfer. They went to their locker room, Greg rubbed his eyes, pretending he didn’t almost burst into tears. He turned on his phone and went into his messages, texting Dustin with quick fingers ‘You’re coming to Japan motherfucker, tag team league lets do this’ Rocky cackled when he read the message over Baretta’s shoulder. “So have you found someone to manage yet?” He asked as Rocky nodded excitedly. “Yes! The Tempura Boys, Sho and Yoh.” Greg nodded and Rocky said something about seeing Okada, before leaving. 

Two birds on a wire  
One tries to fly away  
And the other  
Watches him close  
From that wire  
He says he wants to as well  
But he is a liar

Dustin stands, in a Japanese airport, looking around for someone from Chaos, even at this point Toru Yano would do. Then he hears someone yell out “Dustin!! Hey!!” Chuck spins around to see Greg standing, Okada and Rocky of either side of him. “Hey idiot.” Dustin jokes, with a cheeky smile as Baretta runs up and envelopes his best friend in a tight hug. “I missed you man.” To which Dustin just laughs bitterly and mutters “nobody misses me dude.” To which Greg slaps Dustin across the head. “Get those negative thoughts out of ya head man!” Greg says as Rocky comes up, jumping up to ruffle his hair and says “take good care of Greg, he’s awfully lost here without his Japan dad.” Okada also comes up, shaking hands with Dustin and even hugging him. “I like this one.” Greg and Rocky laugh as Dustin just giggles and covers his face like a schoolgirl. “Welcome to New Japan.” Baretta says, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. 

Two birds on a wire  
One tries to fly away  
And the other...


End file.
